


Smoking in the Basement

by MonsterLover2018



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shotgunning, living smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterLover2018/pseuds/MonsterLover2018





	Smoking in the Basement

You could always tell when it came. You’d light up in your basement, trying to hide the weed smell, and you’d smell this different burning. The smell of a campfire with pine wood. You smiled as you leaned back in the bean bag chair, the warm feeling coming over you as you took a deep breath of the joint, holding it in. When you felt the warm feeling over your face you let out that deep breath. You opened your eyes to see the hazy smoke enveloping you. It was darker then the smoke that came from your lips and you couldn’t help but smile. You brought the joint back up to your lips and you can hear this growl deep in your chest. Another big hit that you hold in for a moment before the big blow out and watching as the smoke curled in the deeper darkness before disappearing. You reach into your pants, pulling yourself free as you felt that heat engulf your hard member. 

You let out a hiss, it feels like a warm glove around you, better then your had could be and with the THC weaving through your system it felt better then ever. You started to stroke yourself, the hot smoke coiling around your hand. “Fuck…” You groan, taking another hit and letting the smoke blow out again. Watching it immediately disappear into the thick cloud above you as the warm air brushed every inch of your exposed skin. Before you couldn’t bring the joint back up to your lips for another hit you feel it enter your mouth. Thick and heavy, the warm feeling fills your lungs, but you know you aren’t going to choke. Its warm in your chest and around your body as you continue to pull at your cock. You let out a big breath and watch as the smoke curls out your mouth and back around your face. You stroke yourself harder and take another breath of thick smoke before you can even move your joint back to your mouth. Its hot, kind of burning your chest as your strokes get faster, panting as you finally cum all over your hand. 

You breath out a final time and that smoke sliding down your body, leaving you partly chilled. You take another hit with a small smile. “Mmmm, hope to see you again~”


End file.
